


When In Venice...

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mercy is the Mermaid, Not Modern Times, Pharmercy, Set in Older Times Too, mermaid au, rocketangel, set in venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Rarely anything ever stirs at night. It is a time of rest after a long day of life's usual hustle and bustle that came with Venice.Yet, a young woman sat on one of the many stone docks of the floating city with only the moon and a single candlelight to brighten her surroundings. She was waiting for someone, but who or what it is was a mystery.((Pharmercy with a mermaid AU!))





	When In Venice...

Brown, murky water filled the eerie, dark canal that curved through the city, not a single thing disturbing its surface. Even the gondolas that lined the edges of the city's famous canals caused not a ripple, instead residing peacefully alongside the sides and awaiting their next use. This shouldn't be any shock; it was way past midnight, already crawling into the early hours of the morning. Not a single person should be awake at this time unless you were a drunkard making your final rounds or a courtesan still awaiting your nightly jobs, and they were also certainly not hanging around the canals of Venice. 

Yet, a lone candlelight sat on one of the personal, small docks that one of the many rich merchant's homes boasted- the biggest home on this particular island in factl. The candle lit up the surroundings as best as it could with it's small flame, and in particular it showed a single woman sitting beside it. Her long, pitch black hair cascaded behind her back, and she was dressed in a navy blue dress made of fine silk. The only thing beside her was a few folded, fluffy towels and a single blanket. It was obvious that going to sleep was the last thing on her mind. 

The woman’s hand skimmed over the top of the canal, ripples erupting across the surface. Her chocolate brown eyes just studied the water as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen, and her gaze almost never left the dark waves below. It appeared as if she was looking for something in the water, but whatever it was a complete mystery. It was odd enough already to see a women of her title to be out so late, but it was even weirder that it almost looked like... She was waiting on something. 

Suddenly, a small part water began to churn. All you could see was a glittery, orange tail that would surface sometimes before slipping back down into the water below. Anyone could've told you that it couldn't of belonged to any other fish you would see around the canals; it was much too big to even be a shark's, and they never even entered the canals of the city. Even with that being said, you usually wouldn't even remotely spot any fish around the canals. Though no matter what it was, it seemed to be heading straight towards the woman sitting alone on the stone dock, and she hadn't even seemed to notice. 

The tail came up one last time before suddenly vanishing underneath the dark water, only a good meter away from the woman. She had still yet to even notice the new ripples that rapidly moved across the surface of the water, but she had begun to speak. Her voice was coated in a thick Arabic accent and full of concern. 

"Surely... Angela should be here by now, right? She had told me that she would be following after my boat, so why isn't she here?" the woman mumbled to herself as she continued to look down at the water. Her hand was now right over the surface, her fingertips barely touching the cold waves below. "Surely... Nothing happened to her, right? I know she doesn't stay too close to the boat but..." The woman had been trying to reassure herself all night long, but with each passing moment, it was getting harder and harder to believe that. She had never been this late before, and there truly was no reason she could think of for the reason Angela was late. 

Only after a mere few seconds of speaking, a head suddenly emerged right underneath the woman's hand. There was no gasping for breath as most normal people would when they hit the surface, instead there was a rather cheerful, loud giggle. A rather big splash of water was soon to follow, though this seemed to be due to whoever it was pushing water towards her on purpose. The other woman was now completely soaked, but she didn't seem to care. A lopsided grin appeared on her face as she saw who it truly was, and she quickly said, "Angela." Her tone, still laced with the same Arabic accent, sounded completely reassured and all the bit happy now. 

A matching, bright grin that showed off unnaturally sharp teeth appeared on Angela's face at the sight of the woman. "Did I scare you, Fareeha? I really tried this time!" Another giggle escaped from her lips at the thought of her trick and the sight of a soaked Fareeha. It was obvious that this was the highlight of her day. 

Fareeha crawled to the very edge of the dock just so she could reach the other. Angela had already propped herself up on the small dock with her arms, and her ocean blue gaze was now locked on the other woman. It was only a few seconds till the Egyptian was cradling the other's head in her hands and pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. She smelt only of sea water, but the smell no longer bothered the Egyptian. In fact, it was one she had come to love. A sweet smile instantly appeared the blonde's lips. 

"I was worried! Usually, I spot you lingering around the gondolas or see a flash of your tail before we've even unloaded the first piece of luggage!" the Egyptian said, pressing yet another kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I thought something had happened like you got hit by a boat or worse!" The tone of concern in her voice couldn't be any more genuine. 

The Egyptian had come to dislike her family's trip to the Italian city despite knowing they were of absolute necessity. Her family was made up of some of the biggest and wealthiest traders in all of Egypt, and they often found themselves making long trips that could span for several weeks to some of their trading partner's home cities. Venice was certainly no exception to that, especially knowing it's wonderful location for trading by sea. 

While these trips could prove to be worthwhile and often times enjoyable, it was the worrying that came with knowing Angela was following right behind them she had grown to dislike so much. Even if the blonde had lived in the ocean and swam all her life, swimming such a long distance had to be hard for her. Then there was always the chance of her getting caught by one of the sailors or a member of Fareeha's family or worse; there was no guarantee she wouldn't get hurt while chasing after the ship. The Eygptian could easily remember seeing the scraped scales and scratches the Swiss would carry after long voyages in the open ocean. 

"Oh, Fareeha, there's no need to worry! The waterways were just a little jammed today, at least more than when we usually come down," she explained. A frown then formed on the blonde's face as the thought of the waterways came to her. "I've never been fond of coming down here. There's just too many people and too many boats. Nothing like the sea you're from; there's still room to swim freely and places to hide among rocks on the shore," she continued, shaking her head. No matter how many times she came here, Angela doubted she would ever truly come to like it. 

"You don't have to come, you know. You can stay behind; I was only going to be gone for a couple of weeks this time." Even though Fareeha said that, she couldn't even begin to describe just how thankful she was for what Angela did. 

"No, I wanted to. I'd follow you wherever you went, even to the edge of the Earth if I had to!" the blonde quickly replied. "If there's a waterway I can follow after you with, then I most certainly will."

Fareeha's family was also the reason she had found Angela in the first place as well as the reason they became friends and then something a little more... 

Fareeha remembered the day just like it was yesterday.They both couldn't have been more than seven years old the first time the two saw each other. She had been walking along with her mother on the sandy beautiful beach of her home when she had spotted Angela. Angela had been swimming among the big rocks of the coast, having been separated from her parents by a huge storm. It was no surprise that she had been afraid and timid to approach Fareeha and her mother; she still wasn't the least bit over the storm and wouldn't be for quite sometime. However, something seemed to instantly click between the two girls, and they easily became fast friends. Fareeha could easily remember going down to the coast just to see her new friend whenever she had the chance and begging her mother to let her when she couldn't. 

Their romance started much later. She was exactly nineteen when she first kissed the blonde, and they had certainly done it many more times since, probably too many to count. 

Fareeha's mother, Ana, had never seemed to mind that the two were friends. She had cared less that day whether Angela had legs or a fish tail the day they found her; all she cared about was making sure she was okay. Though she wasn't very aware about the romance part or that Angela happened to follow them wherever they went when they went to boat, but suppose one day she would tell her. 

At the sound of that, the Egyptian just smiled at her. Angela always said some of the sweetest things. If she hadn't already stopped cradling the other's face, she would of given her yet another kiss on the forehead. Instead, she just took Angela's hand in her own and pressed a kiss to it. A kiss is a kiss, after all. 

"I don't deserve you at all," Fareeha quietly said.

Angela just smiled back at her, soaking up every bit of affection the Egyptian gave her.. "You don't have to say that. I do this because I love you," Angela replied. If she could climb out of the canal at this exact moment, she would of climbed onto the dock, given Fareeha the biggest hug, and probably smother her in a whole bunch of kisses. 

Silence fell between the two for a few seconds as they simply enjoyed the other's company. The water had fallen still for the most part once again, only moving when Angela had to kick with her tail to stay above the water. It still appeared that they were alone, but the two preferred it that way. 

"Say, how do you think I'm going to explain to my mother how I got water all over my new dress?" Fareeha suddenly broke the silence a few minutes later, glancing down to the Swiss. She was still holding the other's hand. 

"You could tell her you accidentally fell in."

Fareeha couldn't help but smirk to herself. "In what though? In the water or in love with the most beautiful mermaid in all the world?" 

That couldn't help but make Angela laugh and blush as red as a cherry. 

Conversation bubbled between the two only a few moments afterwards. Their conversations could be about anything to everything, but this one was simply about their day. Fareeha talked of all the lively, eager vendors that sold all sorts of Venetian wares and children that ran about in play on the streets and bridges. Angela told of all the magnificent creatures that she’d past in the ocean and the fantastic fish she had caught too. The two held hands as they talked; it had always been the one affection the two could always share no matter what, whether on a dock or secretly over the side of a boat. 

Yet, this conversation didn't drag on for hours like theirs usually did. It was more than obvious that the Egyptian was spent from the day’s events. Her eyes had already begun to droop, and her words became slower. It truly was a mystery how Fareeha had stayed awake even for this long, but many people are always willing to sacrifice things for love. 

“Go on to sleep,” Angela finally said as Fareeha yawned for probably the seventh time around. The mermaid squeezed the other woman’s hand to truly wake her up, and she gave her a reassuring smile. “Wouldn't want you to fall asleep and have another mermaid swim along and steal you from me. I only want you falling asleep, not falling in love with someone else!” the blonde teased, and her smile only grew. Though they both knew that would never happen; the love the two had was deeper than any sea. 

“Or have my mother wondering why I fell asleep on the dock in the first place,” Fareeha said with a very tired sigh. She pressed a final, long kiss to the mermaid’s forehead before getting up. 

“Goodnight, habibi. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe,” the Egyptian said quietly to Angela before waving goodbye and going back into the big house. 

“Goodnight, liebling,” the blonde replied, flashing another bright smile before dive underneath the dark water again. It was only a few seconds before the surface became still again, and it wouldn't be disturbed till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I had the idea for this while actually in Venice, and I instantly started writing it as soon as I possibly could. Though I'm not entirely sure what time period this is in except for that it's certainly not modern. I was thinking maybe early or middle 1800's? Ah well.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and again I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
